Profligacy (Entity)
Profligacy is a cosmic entity that has formed from the raw emotions and energies of Love that have resulted from degeneracy and excess. It or 'he' is the opposite of Chastity and alone with her the two make up the major patrons of the Romantic Order. Profligacy represents the darker side to the Order of Courtesans and covers areas of life such as lust, perversion, sexual degeneration, unfaithfulness, selfishness and more. Facts: -Profligacy has many aspects of Love under its purview, but the primary one is the drive for pleasure present in most sentient life-forms. -Profligacy feeds off of excess and the raw, primal emotions of base Love. He, therefore, seeks to further spread rampant degeneracy within societies so as to increase his power. -Unlike Chastity, who seeks to create healthy and holistic individuals, Profligacy only wants addicts. His forces, while somewhat more numerous, tend to be disorganized and (self)destructive individuals. -Nightclubs, prostitute rings, porn studios, cocaine havens, these and more are the areas where you will find Profligacy and his followers. -Naturally, since he and his forces do their business in often seedy places, the forces of Profligacy are closely allied with the Mark of Cain. -Yes, 'sex magick' is a thing. And, yes, Profligacy is definitely into it... Sex, Drugs & Rock'n'Roll: Profligacy, for all of his degenerative and destructive tendencies, is not wholly a soulless creature. While his ultimate goal is to spread degeneracy far and wide, he is still a Courtesan and knows something of the value in genuine beauty and art. Followers of Profligacy are often very talented artists and passionate people who struggle for their beliefs. Of course, being lashed to a cosmic entity that feeds on perversion itself means that such people are inherently tragic since, eventually, their intentions (regardless of how good they might be) will ultimately find them in the same pit of perversion that all of the other followers of Profligacy wind up in. When you hear stories of renowned artists and other achievers overdosing on narcotics, or destroying themselves in fantastic and bombastic ways, there's a good chance that Profligacy is somehow involved. Note: Profligacy is a cosmic entity and, as such, he is extremely powerful. But he is far from the only major entity operating within the art world, and because of his long-term destructive tendencies, he is an enemy of the Grand Muses, particularly Polyhymnia whose religious convictions make her out to be Profligacy's polar opposite. Destroyer of Civilizations: Within scholastic and occult groups, Profligacy is often given the morbid title of Destroyer of Civilizations. Like living organisms, cultures and entire civilizations go through what can generally be described as a life-cycle, with the later stages of a society's progress often turning to stagnation, moral laxity, and pleasurable excess. Here on Earth, the fall of Rome into sexual degeneracy and subsequent loss of discipline is often attributed to the Roman people's slow capitulation to the growing influence of Profligacy over their society. In Western society, Profligacy's role in the fall of Rome is considered to have been so instrumental that he is also called the Destroyer of Rome. This slow and silent death knell for most cultures is a major feed of raw power for Profligacy who sends his minions to escalate the process. Lord of the Corinthians: The Corinthian Underground, a massive pleasure cult that spans the globe, is the direct creation of Profligacy and is considered by many to be his magnum opus here on Earth. He is the defacto leader of the Chapter and, within it, his personal Tite is the Lord of Corinthians. The Corinthian Underground is under constant suspicion from the rest of Adept Society because of so many tales of dark and sadistic practices being done in secret within the inner-echelons of the Chapter. War For The Soul Of The Order: Profligacy is locked in a war with Chastity for the soul of the Order of Courtesans. Where Chastity would create an Order of Holistics, Profligacy would use the Romantics as a force of degeneration. His Courtesans tend to fulfill the role of the mythical Succubus, seducing mortals to the ways of perversion. Followers of Profligacy within the Order of Courtesans may make their allegiance known, but more often than not they keep it a secret. Profligacy prefers to act clandestinely, seducing and corrupting a community from below, in total secrecy. He uses this same tactic against the Courtesan Order, with Chastity's forces often struggling to root out and purge those elements loyal to him. Category:Love